La chica del cabello purpura
by Lui Cullen de Whitlock
Summary: Una Bella marcada por un pasado tormentoso, se va a forks con su padre, dejando a sus únicos amigos atrás, volviéndose el bicho raro de cabello purpura. La entrada de alguien en su vida le hará sentir cosas que creía olvidadas pero... la hará olvidar su pasado?


Arizona...dulce sol de Arizona, adiós pronto volveremos a vernos.

Me despedí de mi mejor amiga, Alice, y de Alec.

Soy Isabella Swan de 16 años mi cabello color purpura a mitad de espalda y un poco ondulado, tengo tatuajes en mi brazo izquierdo, parte de mi pierna izquierda, la parte baja de mi espalda, y una rosa al lado derecho de mi abdomen por donde inicia el jean, un piercings en la nariz y otro en el ombligo.

Me despedia en la entrada del aeropuerto de Alice, el pequeño duende con el pelo rojo claro, casi rosa, pero no era rosa y, Alec, un rubio de ojos azules, con tatuajes en la espalda y el brazo izquierdo.

Me iba a vivir con mi padre a un pequeño pueblo de Washington llamado Forks donde siempre había un clima de lluvia y oscuridad, wouuu que divertido (notese el sarcasmo).

Tercera persona:

Su padre Charlie Swan, la recogió en port angeles, en la patrulla (su padre era el sheriff de Forks). Ellos no son muy comunicativos, así que el viaje fue en silencio. Al llegar a casa...

_Bella *dijo Charlie* tu cuarto es el de arriba a la derecha, allí hay un baño privado para ti, si necesitas algo dímelo.

_ok gracias papa.

Ya iba subiendo cuando...

_Bella mañana empiezas a estudiar a las 8, no se te haga tarde, y tu moto llego ayer esta en el garaje.

_bueno, entonces hasta mañana.

Así subí a mi habitación.

La cama estaba cubierta con un edredón azul marino, tenía un pequeño tocador, una mesa para colocar mi portátil, y un armario. Estaba agradecida de tener mi moto acá, Dios necesitaba algo de diversión, algo de adrenalina.

Luego de desempacar me puse mis auriculares, me tumbe en la cama y coloque música, y así me dormí.

###########

Me desperté de un salto, vi el reloj 7:25 tenia veinte minutos para arreglarme y salir de casa, todo un reto.

POV JASPER

Soy Jasper Whitlock soy de Forks vivo con mis padres (Carmen y Eleazar Whitlock) y mis dos hermanas, Jane la mayor (amargada y fastidiosa), y Rosalie mi hermana gemela.

Mi existencia no ha sido taaaan interesante han habido un par de chicas pero ninguna tan impresionante como para nombrar, pero claro nunca faltan las *perritas falderas* por así decirlo, las del momento son las gemelas Jessica y Laurent Mallory Dios estoy casi seguro de que las mandan al instituto porque no las aguantan ni en su casa, y para rematar una de las profesoras es su madre, Dios son un gran dolor de cabeza.

A pero estas vacaciones han sido largas espero que ya hayan encontrado a otro al cual acosar, porque, ya mañana volvemos a clases.

################

Eran las 7:15 yo ya estaba desayunando y mis hermanas aun no están listas, Dios las mujeres si se demoran.

Eran las 7:39 y no salían ash

_Jane! Rosalie! ¡bajen ya vamos a llegar tarde! *Grite*

_ya, ya, vamos deja de chillar pareces un niño, cálmate *dijo rose*

Bufe y salimos.

#############

POV BELLA

7:47 am

Iba saliendo ese día decidí usar unos vaqueros, con botas de cuero, un gorro de lana (que use para "pasar desapercibida" ocultando mi cabello purpura), y una chaqueta de cuero total mente cerrada, cogí las llaves de mi moto y salí ya Charlie se había ido.

Cuando vi mi moto en el garaje me llegaron varios recuerdos a mi mente de Alice y Alec no habían paso dos días y ya los extrañaba, deje los recuerdo atrás y me subí en ella (mi moto era de color negro con toques azul eléctrico) arranque a toda velocidad para poder llegar a tiempo.

Cuando iba llegando aun había mucha gente el parqueadero, y era fácil notar la atención que se dirigía a mí, y a mi moto.

Me estacione en una parte apartada de los demás vehículos, me baje y me quite el casco, todos dirigían su mirada hacia mí, pero había un grupo que llamaba mucho la atención, estaban junto a un Aston Martin negro.

Dios no sé porque me miraban tanto si aún llevaba mi cabello en el gorro de lana, así que decidí ignorarlos en mi camino me encontré con unas gemelas que me miraban con tanta emoción y alegría (notese el sarcasmo).

Cuando de pronto sentí que alguien jalaba mi gorro

_ups se te callo*dijo una de ellas botando mi gorro aun charco*

Al ver mi cabello caer por mi espalda abrió tanto la boca que pensé que tocaría el piso.

Todo el parqueadero estaba sumido en un silencio...decidí recoger mi gorro y seguir con mi camino.

Al parecer ser la nueva así que todos me miraran agh, estos pobres como que no han tenido una novedad en tiempos, que actuaban como si fuera una celebridad, que patéticos.

Cuando entre había gente en los pasillos algunos me miraban y otros ni me determinaban. Pero había un chico recostado en los casilleros que si se fijó en mí.

_hola preciosa *guiño un ojo* me gustaría que nos conociéramos *me dijo con un tono insinuase*

Yo me acerque a, él de forma seductora, lo miro fijamente a los ojos, el separa derecho y nos acercamos hasta que no hay espacio entre nosotros y... bang recibe de mi parte una rodillazo en la entrepierna, me alejo y lo miro caer de rodillas al piso cubriendo sus partes y le digo

_vuélveme a hablar así y te va peor.

Seguí mi camino a la administración para recoger mi horario

############

POV JASPER

Al llegar al estacionamiento del instituto, aparque en uno de los espacios vacíos a esperar a los Cullen.

Luego de unos segundos llegaron en el volvo de Edward.

_buenos días *dijo Edward* hola rose, como estas * ya empezamos...*

Para aclarar Rosalie y Edward son novios ash, es raro ver a un hombre tan "cerca"

de mi hermanita.

_hola Edward *y como si no quisieran llamar la atención... rose se acerca y le da un beso, algo largo para estar en público*.

_que melosos, voy a vomitar arcoíris y chocolates, pufff *dijo Jane y en verdad opino lo mismo, va a fluir desde lo más hondo de mi ser corazones y unicornios que ¡emoción! (Notese el sarcasmo)*

En ese momento entro un moto al estacionamiento con una chica (supongo que es la chica nueva)

Cuando se bajó y se quita el casco se ve hermosa esos ojos color chocolate, su boca y ese piercing en la nariz, pero no pude ver su cabello porque traía un gorro

Cuando me di cuenta de que la dos mejores alumnas en el "arte" de la vida feliz (zorras) Laurent y Jessica Mallory, se dirigían hacia ella a darle la "bienvenida"

Jessica le quita el gorro

_ups se te cayo *dijo*

Pero deje de prestarle atención porque si se notaba el silencio que hubo con su llegada, ahora ni se oía el viento porque cuando Jessica quito el gorro empezó a descender una hermosa y ondulada cabellera purpura ¿purpura? si, purpura, que hacia resaltar mas su belleza.

Sin darles mucha importancia a las gemelas Mallory, recogió su gorro y se fue del estacionamiento.

Nosotros decidimos seguir a clases entramos a los pasillos y podía visualizar aquella cabellera purpura moverse hacia los lados junto con sus caderas

Pero claro nunca falta el chico que se las viene a dar de "macho" hoy, fue Taylor Crowley

_hola preciosa*guiño el ojo*me gustaría que nos conociéramos *dijo con un tono asqueroso*

Eso me hizo hervir la sangre, no sé porque.

Y lo peor es que la veo ir hacia el con un paso coqueto que me dejo hipnotizado. Pero con un movimiento rápido su rodilla está en la entre pierna del chico, y lo veo caer al suelo con sus manos en medio de sus piernas, ella se inclina un poco para decirle algo que no alcance a escuchar y se aleja.

cada uno de nosotros se fue a sus respectivas clases, jane y Emmett van en el mismo grado y tienen la primera clase juntos, y rose y Edward tenían geometría a la primera, así que me dirigí solo al aula de historia, me ubiqué en uno de los puestos más alejados, el profesor ni siquiera había llegado, el salón se empezó a llenar de a poco hasta que entró el profesor y cerró la puerta y se presentó (Sr Harrison, nuevo porque nunca lo había visto y además era joven, así que las chicas ya se "emocionaron")

Luego de unos minutos golpean a la puerta y el profesor se levantó a abrirla, no era nadie más que la hermosa chica de cabello purpura

_llega tarde *dijo el profesor* preséntese a la clase, señorita.

_mi nombre es Isabella Swan...

_ ¿nada más que agregarle a su presentación señorita Swan?...

_¿que? ¿acaso también doy la dirección de mi casa o mi número de celular?* Le dijo con mucho sarcasmo*

Algunos de los estudiantes soltaron pequeñas risitas por su repuesta y otros simplemente se quedaron callados.

_no señorita no es necesario, tome asiento

_gracias *dijo con burla*

Y se sentó en una de las sillas de atrás en la fila paralela a la mía

_bueno*dijo el profesor*recordaremos un poco de lo que debieron ver el año pasado. Comenzaremos con guerras mundiales. ¿en qué año finalizo la primera guerra mundial y, cual fue el tratado que se firmó dándole fin a esta?

Ja! que pregunta tan tonta, pero como ya lo sabía ninguno de estos retrasados sabia la respuesta así que espere un momento y luego la dije

_1918 con el tratado de Versalles

_en 1918 con el tratado de Versalles

hablamos al mismo tiempo, cuando mire al lado medí cuenta que la persona que había hablado era Isabella. Wouuu. Una chica que no solo era bonita sino que tenía cerebro jummm por fin una chica que vale la pena en este pueblo (aparte de Rose y Jane)

_muy bien señorita Swan y señor...*dijo el profesor*

_Jasper Whitlock *dije*

_señor Whitlock

El profesor siguio con su clase, dándole la palabra a los más distraídos yo no volví a participar de la clase, estaba absorto en mis pensamientos. Nos puso una tarea en parejas y a mí me tocó con Isabella, sonó el timbre y todos íbamos saliendo cuando el profesor hablo.

_señorita Swan, venga un momento *la susodicha se volvió al profesor con cara de fastidio*

Yo seguí por el pasillo hasta mi casillero, no sin antes encontrarme con el fastidio de Jessica Mallory

_hola jazzy *ushhhh como odio ese puto apodo*

_Jessica, no estoy de humor para tu acoso, ni el de tu hermana adiós, ah y no me vuelvas a llamar con ese apodo de mierda, cuantas veces hay que decírtelo para que tu pequeño cerebro procese esa información.

Me fui de ahí sin importarme sus protestas, así me dirigí a algebra.

#################

POV BELLA

El chico del cabello dorado..., demonios, ¿porque estoy pensando en él?, ash noooo, no puedo estar pensando en el tal Jasper, pero esos ojos azules, ush, no, ¿porque debería estar pensando en el?, ¿será que me gusta?, no, demonios ni siquiera nos hemos saludado, ¡por Dios!, debo estar delirando. Bueno, por ahora no importa, comencé a recordar mi conversación con el profesor Harrison

 _El_ _profesor me llamo ashhh ¿_ _será_ _para darme alguna advertencia sobre mi "actitud"_ _?_ _por qué_ _si es eso se puede ir al demonio_

 ___ _¿_ _Qué_ _necesita señor Harrison?_

 __señorita Swan, soló_ _quería_ _saber si usted desea que le firme su registro de asistencia-me dijo en tono_ _burlón_ _y_ _sarcástico_ _, como_ _devolviéndome_ _la que le hice a inicio de clase, malnacido._

 _-oh!, si claro-y le pase la hoja, que el firmo con una perfecta_ _caligrafía_ _._

 _-listo-dijo_ _devolviéndome_ _la hoja-aspiro a que la clase de historia sea de su agrado, se nota que le gusta, ojala podamos tener diferentes puntos de vista y hacerla_ _más_ _interesante-me dijo como si buscara un buen reto, y me agrado._

 _Le di una sonrisa de medio lado, intentando demostrar que aceptaba su reto._

 _-puede llevarse_ _más_ _sorpresas_

 _-eso espero con la tarea en grupo que les deje_

Hasta ahí llego la concentración que tenía sobre el recuerdo... ¡mierda!, la maldita tarea era en parejas y me había tocado con Jasper ash!

Luego miro que hacer, ahora tengo literatura y no pienso llegar tarde.

Cuando entre no habían muchos estudiantes, me ubique en un puesto que estaba vacío dejando el de al lado libre.

Poco a poco fueron llegando estudiantes, todos posaron su mirada en mí, yo me hice la indiferente. Por la puerta entro un chico (con sinceridad pensé que se podía quedar atascado en la puerta, por su enorme cuerpo) que con una sonrisa se acercó a mi pupitre

_ ¿disculpa está ocupado? *pregunto*

_no, adelante

Le respondo, a simple vista se ve que irradia alegría desde kilómetros, era algo muy amistoso

_hola me llamo Emmett

_Isabella Swan...aunque dime bella *no sé por qué dije eso, yo solo dejaba que me llamaran así mis amigos, pero algo me hizo decírselo a este chico*

_oh! bien y ¿como te va en este primer día de clases?

_ no lo sé, solo llevo una hora estudiando aquí, porque esta es la segunda hora*le dije con sarcasmo, para demostrarle lo obvio*

_bueno replanteo la pregunta ¿como estuvo te primera hora de clase?

_bien, tuve historia

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios, y cuando iba a preguntar el porqué, entro la profesora y llamó al orden a la clase.

La clase estuvo bien Emmett y yo hablamos otro poco de cosas triviales, hasta que sonó el timbre.

_bella, si quieres te puedes sentar con nosotros en el almuerzo *me ofreció Emmett*

_no, gracias Emmett, no te preocupes quisiera estar sola un rato*él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia*

_ok, nos vemos luego.

El resto de la mañana me paso con indiferencia, pero conocí a una chica que me cayó bien, se llama Ángela, es dulce y se nota lo buena que es aunque algo tímida. Llego la hora del almuerzo así que me dirigí a la cafetería, al entrar toda la cafetería se quedó en silencio, y todas las miradas se posaron en mí. Rodé los ojos y me dirigí a comprar un sándwich y un refresco. poco a poco todos se fueron ocupando de sus cosas y yo me senté en una de las mesas más apartadas que tenía la cafetería; me senté y mire hacia una mesa donde sentí una mirada; al volverme miro al chico Emmett, sentado allí con otros cuatro estudiantes, los mismos del estacionamiento; decidí seguir con mi almuerzo.

Algunos me miraban de forma rara, otros con burla. Intente no prestarles atención, pero sentí fastidio así que comí rápido y salí de la cafetería. Mi próxima clase era biología, me apresure al aula y mi hice en el último de los pupitres compartidos pensando que después tendría educación física, gracias a Dios traía unas zapatillas deportivas en el bolso.

Comenzaron a llegar los estudiantes, el profesor llego, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, entro Jasper, y se dirigió hacia el único lugar vacío, (el que estaba en la misma mesa que yo, (a mi lado), ¡mierda!), echo un vistazo, y se sentó a mi lado, sin dirigirme la palabra, yo tampoco lo hice.

la clase se me paso muy lento, casi no presté atención a el profesor banner (por no decir que ni siquiera sabía cuál era el tema), algunas veces miraba a mi compañero, (era un dios griego) lo miraba de perfil, era hermoso ver como su cabello a veces se venía a su rostro y se lo retiraba; al parecer me quede en bobada porque (con cara de estúpida) me encontró mirándolo, así que volteo la cara tan lentamente que se dio cuenta de mi sonrojo, (mierda) miro más disimuladamente al lado y tenía una sonrisa burlona y altiva en los labios (maldito engreído); la clase siguió con normalidad, cuando sonó el timbre me levante rápido de mi asiento, al parecer muy rápido porque me tropecé y casi se caen mis libros, pero gracias a mis habilidades de malabarista nada se cayó, mire al rubio y tenía otra de esas malitas sonrisas que casi me hacían babear (presumido). Salí a mi casillero para dejar mis libros y me dirigí al gimnasio.

Cuando llegue al gimnasio el entrenador ya había comenzado la clase

_su nombre *dice el entrenador*

_Isabella Swan *respondo*

_Swan llega tarde *me dice* que no se repita, a menos que le gusten la flexiones. Vaya a cambiarse, aquí esta su uniforme.

El entrenador me pasa una bolsita, la tomo y me dirijo a los vestidores. Al llegar abro la bolsa y veo una blusa manga larga blanca (por el frio) y una pantaloneta roja que me llegaba un poco más arriba de medio muslo, (solo se veía una muy pequeña parte del tatuaje de mi pierna izquierda), me recojo el cabello en un moño alto, pero aun así mi fleco sale del moño tapándome una parte izquierda de mi cara, al terminar de vestirme, salgo.

Miro a mis compañeros, ya podía reconocer a unos, entre ellos estaba Ángela, las gemelas demonio (porque se les notaba su alegría y generosidad), Emmett, el cobrizo (que no sé cómo se llama), los gemelos whitlock (solo distinguía a Jasper, pero supongo que la chica que se parece mucho a él es su gemela (yo irónica)).

El entrenador hizo equipos; íbamos a jugar voleyball, y no es por alardear (en verdad sí), pero soy muy buena. Me toco con los gemelos whitlock, éramos el equipo C

_hola, mi nombre es Rosalie *me dijo la rubia*

_hola, Rosalie, soy Isabella Swan *le respondo*

_Jasper, no te vas a presentar *dijo Rosalie dirigiéndose a su hermano*

Él se acerca a nosotras y me extiende la mano

_mucho gusto, Jasper whitlock *me dice con una sonrisa de esas que casi me derriten... ¡oh!, que mierdas dije. ¡olvídenlo!

_Isabella *le digo, mientras tomo su mano, de forma tímida (y no sé porque rayos tímida)*

_bueno, empiecen *dijo el entrenador*

Nuestro primer partido fue contra el equipo D integrado por Emmett, el cobrizo, (que se llama Edward, porque Rosalie, me lo dijo con una sonrisa), y un tal Mike.

_dejemos que las señoritas comiencen *dijo Emmett* hay que ser caballeros muchachos

_ja ja ja que gracioso Emmett *dijo Jasper*

Edward y Emmet no aguantaron la risa. Emmet tenía una risa con la cual se podía definir el término "escandalo"

_ten, sirve de primeras*me dijo Rosalie, entregándome el balon*

_ok*me dirigí a la línea de saque con el balon en la mano, me hice tres pasos atrás de la línea, porque tengo la mano pesada y a veces los balones pasaban de largo.

La chica rubia que iba a ser nuestro arbitro me dio la orden de sacar haciendo soplar el silbato; me ubico, lanzo la bola al aire y la golpe fuerte con la mano abierta, el equipo contrario ni se movió la bola cayo justo en la línea de saque del equipo contrario.

_punto para el equipo C*dijo la rubia*

_pero si fue fuera, Jane.*dijo Emmett con reproche*

_no idiota dio en la línea, y la línea de dentro*le respondió la rubia Jane*

_como sea, manda ese balon para acá bellita, que yo te lo recibo

_ya veremos grandulón*tome la posición de antes y sirvo, dirigiendo el balon a Emmett, que alcanza a golpear la pelota, pero esta sale volando hacia atrás.

Emmett refunfuñando sale en busca del balon, mientras Rosalie me da una mirada aprobatoria, y Jasper solo me mira, sin reflejar ninguna emoción

_eso fue suerte *me dice Emmett mientras me pasa el balon*

_claro Emmett, si tú lo dices *y tanto sus compañeros de equipo, como los míos se empiezan a reir, ni siquiera, Jane, nuestro arbitro contuvo su risa.

Volví a tomar mi posición y golpee la pelota, pero sin aplicarle tanta fuerza, así que el balon rozo la parte de arriba de la malla y cayo, mientras Emmett en un inútil intento de darle cayó al piso boca abajo a unos cuantos centimetros de donde cayó el balon, y en ese momento nadie resistió la carcajada y todos la soltamos, hasta el entrenador que en ese momento miraba nuestro partido se rio

_Cullen, deja de holgazanear y juega a menos que quieras 100 flexiones

Al final les ganamos, y nos tocó jugar con el equipo A que le había ganado al B; en el equipo A estaban las gemelas Mallory, la tímida Ángela

El partido estaba interesante, aunque las gemelas dejaban a Angela detras, un una de las jugada Rosalie recibio el ataque que dio una de las gemelas, Jasper lo levanto, y yo salte para rematar, y le di a una de ellas en la cara

_ahhhhh *grito* la nueva me golpeo

_deja de quejarte *dijo Rosalie saliendo a mi defense* en un juego eso puede pasar, ademas debes golpear el balon con tus manos, no con tu cara, cualquiera sabe eso duhhhhh *todos los que estabamos viendola nos empezamos a reir ante las palabras de Rosalie, la chica ya me caia de maravilla*

_ademas Isabella no lo hizo con intención *dijo Jasper, ni siquiera yo había dicho una palabra en mi defensa*

_señorita Mallory deje de hacer tanto espectaculo por nada, si quiere puede buscar una bolsa con hielo y pornersela en la cara

Se estaba acabando la hora asi que el entrenador nos mando a las duchas. Luego de ducharme y cambiarme de ropa me dirigí al estacionamiento, pero en el camino Jasper Whitlock me alcanzo.

_hola *me dijo, y con eso ya me había puesto nerviosa, maditas hormonas*

_hola, que necesitas *mi intencion no era ser tan cortante, pero lo fuí; este chico me ponia los pelos de punta, y me sentia extraña serca de el, no estaba acostumbrada a este sentimiento*

_pues debemos acordar, cuando vamos a hacer la tarea de historia *ohhh era verdad, eso me hizo sentir estupida*

_ehhh, pues mañana no tenemos historia asi que, que tal si la hacemos mañana al salir del colegio, en mi casa

_ok, entonces nos vemos mañana, adios Isabella

_adios Jasper

Salí al estacionamiento, busque mi moto con la vista, cuando la encontre me fuí hacía ella, me subi y conecte los auriculares a mi cellular y puse a reproducir Bad Romance de Lady Gaga, active la repeticion de la canción, encendi la moto y antes de irme mire a la entrada del edificio, venian saliendo el cobrizo, Edward, cogido de la mano con Rosalie, Emmett, que al parecer venia fastidiando a la rubia Jane, parece ser que es la hermana de Jasper y Rosalie, Jasper venia concentrado en su cellular, pero al parecer sintio mi Mirada en el, porque subio la cara y me miro, y yo no aparte la Mirada por lo que nuestros ojos se encontraron, pero solo duro una milesima de Segundo, porque yo reaccione y me coloque el casco, rompiendo la coneccion di inicio a mi marcha saliendo del parqueadero.

Cuando llegue a casa me fuí a mi cuarto, Charlie, llegabá tarde.

Tome mi celular y commence a cahtear con Alice, ella me contaba sobre su día y yo sobre el mio, en algun momento de la tarde me dormi

Me desperte, porque senti un pequeño zumbido, al mirar por la ventana me di cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo y yo ni me había quitado los zapatos. El celular seguia vibrando, me estaban llamando, sin molestarme a mirar quien era conteste

_ ¿Isabella?

Esa voz, ¿por qué tenía que ser ella? Me voy del lugar en el que quiero estar, solo por no ver su rostro, por no oir su voz, y ella tiene el descaro de llamarme, ¿acaso cada cosa que hago no la hacen entender que la quiero lejos? La quiero lejos a ella y todas las cosas que la rodean

_Mamá…..


End file.
